


Coming Home

by lrose13



Series: Uncharted Territory [1]
Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom, Sand Castle - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrose13/pseuds/lrose13
Summary: Prompt: OFC caught by Captain Sy playing with her love toysSoo Syverson is finally coming home from war and surprises his girlfriend
Relationships: Captain Syverson (Sand Castle)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Uncharted Territory [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691299
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Smutty smut with little teeny plot (if anything else, let me know!)
> 
> A/N: This is the first thing I’m writing and sharing soooo lemme know if it’s terrible. Also thank you to the dope authors who I talked to and helped me feel like I could share this!

Logan Syverson made his was home from the airport with a buddy of his, Roscoe, whose wife was picking him up. “Where’s your girl, Sy? Why didn’t she pick you up?” Roscoe asked, as they drove. Syverson ran a hand over his buzzed hair and laughed, “I wanted to surprise her. Last time I was supposed to come home, my date got moved up and I ended up having another 3 months out there. She didn’t say nothin bout’ it and she kept sayin’ she understood but I know it was real hard on her. I didn’t wanna get her hopes up again. Figured surprisin’ her with comin’ home was better than disappointin’ her again”. Roscoe’s wife, Dani, said “Damn, Logan. That’s really sweet of you”. 

The rest of the ride was relatively quiet, at least in terms of talking. Roscoe played music that he knew both he and Syverson enjoyed and they relaxed as the feeling of actual freedom started setting in. They got to Syverson’s place and Roscoe got out of the car with Sy, shaking his hand and pulling him in for a hug. “Don’t be a stranger, man. I know we ain’t out there anymore but I’m around if you ever want to hang out.” Syverson pulled back from the hug and smiled back at Roscoe, “Same to you, man. Same to you.” 

Syverson grabbed his bags, a backpack and a duffle, and made his way to his door. Luckily, Amelia’s car was in the driveway and the kitchen light was on so he knew she was home. He let himself in and left his bags at the door, kicking off his boots next to them. He didn’t see her in the kitchen or the living room. “Must be takin’ a nap”, Syverson mused to himself. Hoping he wasn’t about to scare the shit out of his girlfriend he made his way toward the bedroom at the back of the house. As he made his way, he noticed the door was open to their room and he heard a familiar sound. “Mhmmm Sy”, Amelia sounded like she did when he was buried in her. 

The sound alone made Syverson hard, he smirked, thinking to himself how his timing was spectacular. He quietly opened the door and found his girl, playing with herself with a dildo he’d bought her. Well - he didn’t really buy it for her - he bought it for himself to use on her. He remembered how she blushed, all embarrassed he’d bought her a sex toy, but all that embarrassment went away when he used it on her. She wore one of his shirts and nothing else. Her eyes were closed, and she bit her lip like she always did when she was just so close to bliss. 

“Whatcha doin there, darlin?” Sy said, standing with his arms crossed against is hulking chest. Her eyes flew open, thinking the voice was just her imagination. She pulled her hands away from herself, using them to sit up and said “Sy?”, breathless. 

“Ames, baby, I asked what you were doin, I didn’t tell you to stop.” He knew he was a formidable man, and part of that happened to include a tendency for dominance. Amelia bit her lip and said, “I was um... well I was playing with myself”. He wandered a bit closer to the bed, keeping his arms crossed and keeping his face stern but his eyes were full of mirth. “Well don’t stop on my account, darlin. Why don’t you keep goin’?” There was uncertainty in her eyes, but her hands slowly found their way back to what they were doing. Syverson watched her writhe as she played with herself, and he thought what a lucky fucking man he was.

Amelia worked herself back to where she was before Sy intruded, close to falling to pieces but hoping he’d help her get there. “Sy - why don’t you help me finish baby?” He smirked, shaking his head. “Well, darlin, you seemed to wanna enjoy this all by your lonesome. I don’t wanna ruin that for ya, baby.” Amelia felt a vague sense of frustration with him but couldn’t focus on that feeling very well as she was on the edge of an orgasm. “Finish yourself off, baby, and then we can talk about me helping you out” he said, having moved directly next to the bed, still standing with his arms crossed just watching her. 

A few more strokes and Amelia came, closing her eyes and saying his name. As he watched it happen, he remarked how absolutely the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen when she came. He kneeled on the bed and pulled her up to kiss him. He’d missed her so much, just feeling her lips against him again made him feel whole. The kiss was slow and needy and so very desperate. He pulled back slightly, resting his forehead against hers, feeling her come down slowly from her peak. He chuckled to himself, “I missed ya, baby”. Amelia kissed him again, just a quick peck, and said, “Yeah, clearly I did too.” 

He pressed a hand against her cheek and pulled back so he could just look at her for a second. Here he was, in the flesh, with his baby girl again. Syverson pressed his face into her neck, kissing and nipping at her flushed skin. “Hope you didn’t tucker yourself out too much, there Ames. Cause I really” he pressed his hips against her so she could feel what he was talking about, “really, missed you baby.”

“I’ve always got more energy for you, Captain Syverson. You know that.” Amelia wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down onto the bed with her. Feeling his weight on top of her, she said a silent ‘thank you’ to the universe for bringing him home to her. They found their way back to each other like no time had passed at all - no awkwardness or fumbling - just finding their rhythm again so easily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Syverson’s first tour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I rewatched Sand Castle and I enjoy Syverson a lot so I wanted to write about him. This is going to be multiple parts and will bounce around in time from the very first time he meets Amelia, while he is overseas, in-between tours, etc. The time will be indicated at the beginning of the fic. I decided to make this a series after writing the first chapter

Logan Syverson had received the call he’d been simultaneously waiting for and dreading. He was called to report for duty in two weeks. He paced his kitchen, feeling so many different emotions his head was spinning. He had wanted to be overseas. He had wanted to fight in a war. He had wanted to kill bad men and be a hero. But now things in his head were muddled with thoughts of Amelia. Syverson found his way back to his bed. The bed that Amelia was sleeping in. The bed that this girl he was falling in love with was sleeping in. 

He looked at her before he got into bed. His eyes roamed over her body, enjoying the way she’d moved to his side of the bed seeking out his warmth. This wasn’t how things were supposed to go. He wasn’t supposed to enjoy her so much that it made him miss her. She was only supposed to be that girl in that bar that one night. And here she lay in his bed after weeks and weeks of messing around.

Fuck me, Syverson thought. He climbed back into bed next to her, watching as she moved to cuddle into him. Syverson had never had any interest in this kind of stuff before - the cuddling, the sleeping over, the falling in love. This was uncharted territory. Which was about to become even more complicated with him leaving in two weeks. “Should I tell her?” He wondered to himself while his eyes rested on her tranquil expression. 

Syverson didn’t yet know what being in the Army would do to him. He didn’t know if he’d even come back. And if he did come back, what kind of man would he be then? Could he ask Amelia for more? Be one of those guys who tells a girl to wait for him even though he’s a dead man walking? He couldn’t think about being out there with her pressed against him like this, holding onto him like a life preserver. He looked at his watch - 6:17 am. She’d probably be asleep for at least another hour. Syverson didn’t know if he could handle being alone with his thoughts for that long so he decided a gentle wake up was the best way to go.

He moved slowly out from under her sleeping form, trying not to rustle her too much. He sat next to her and ran a hand through her hair, just looking at her face which turned into his hand. Her body was so responsive to him, even in sleep, and he didn’t want to lose this. He leaned down and pressed tender kisses against her neck, whispering her name between kisses. While he held himself above her with one hand, he used his other hand to gently palm her breast through the t-shirt she’d worn to bed. His t-shirt. She was waking up slowly, squirming from the attention her body was receiving.

Syverson kissed his way down her collarbone, mumbling “Come on, baby, wake up for me” into her skin. She was almost entirely awake now, though she was almost sure she was dreaming. When Syverson pulled up her shirt and brought his mouth to the breast he wasn’t palming, she moaned totally awake. “Sy?” she sounded confused and sleepy but there was an edge of arousal in her voice that Syverson knew very well at this point. 

“Yeah, baby, it’s me” he toyed with her, gently nipping at her breast. He took his hand off of her other breast, trailing his fingers gently along her belly. She squirmed under his touch, giggling. He was trying to capture all of this in his brain, so when he was hot and miserable in some desert getting shot at, he would have a respite. His fingers made their way to the waistband of her panties and he brought his mouth to the breast his hand had been playing with. For a few moments, he just traced the line of her waistband and nipped lovingly at her breast, teasing her. 

Amelia brought her hands to his face, pulling him off of her breast and toward her lips. “Morning Sy,” she said with a sleepy smile on her face. He kissed her deeply, wishing that all of his feelings for her could just be transmitted through touch, that she could feel how desperately he didn’t want to leave her. He slipped his fingers below her waistband, finding her already wet for him. As he touched her, both he and Amelia moaned into their kiss. He pulled away from her lips, breathing a bit harder and said, “You wet for me, darlin’?” To which Amelia wiggled her hips against his hand and nodded with a huge grin on her face. 

Syverson was really fucked. Laying here in this bed just feeling this woman was absolute heaven. His dick wasn’t even being touched and he felt so incredibly good. This woman had a complete spell over him and he thought it might kill him. His heart might actually burst in his chest. He slipped away from her, going to the end of the bed and moving her so her hips were at the edge. He pulled her panties off, grinning to himself and thinking he couldn’t tell if he was in love or if this woman’s pussy was magic. 

Amelia sat up on her elbows so she could see what Syverson was up to, still in the sweatpants he’d slept in and not making any move to remove them. Then, as he got down on his knees in front of her she said, “Sy, what are you -” but before she could finish her question his tongue made contact with her center and her eyes rolled back in her head. In Syverson’s mind, going down on a woman was a true and very real sign of affection. Fucking is one thing but the intimacy involved in this, making Amelia bare herself to him, this was something special and important and only for them. 

Sy smiled, hearing Amelia’s whimpers and moans. His favorite was when she was particularly close to orgasm, she’d say his first name, begging him. He took his sweet damn time, working her up and trying to make her feel like she was being worshipped. He needed to leave her with these memories of him taking better care of her than any other man could. He needed her to know he needed her. With only a few more movements of his tongue and the introduction of his fingers, Amelia was whimpering “Logan, please”.

He smiled against her thigh and whispered just loud enough for her to hear, “Come on baby, you can do it, just for me”. She fell apart at his fingertips and he silently prayed that this moment, when she came undone, was the feeling she’d associate with him always. At the very least, if she did end up with someone else she’d always know in her bones that Syverson treated her like a damn princess and no man could replicate this. He pulled away from her, just watching her in her afterglow. He readjusted her on the bed and climbed in next to her, wrapping his arms around her. 

He wondered how mad she’d be - if she would even get mad at all. He kind of hoped that she’d be mad. At least that would mean she felt similarly to him. He had to rip the bandaid off, he had to get it over with before he lost all of his strength. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and whispered, “Ames, I um… we need to talk about something”.


End file.
